


狼嚎

by Okra_okra



Series: 狼 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 狼人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 月圆之夜应是狼人化形之时。尼禄却十分特殊。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 狼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715185
Kudos: 11





	狼嚎

今天的尼禄特别暴躁。

但丁第十次看着尼禄把委托物——一只吸血鬼的脑壳锤成肉浆后，又面无表情地盯着它修复，接着再锤爆... 甚至狼尾还在愉悦地摆动。

这完全是在娱乐，就像只抓到老鼠的猫，一口一口地噬去皮肉，却偏偏不咬断喉管。杀死吸血鬼只需要朝着他心脏开一枪银弹。狼人和吸血鬼的世仇是流淌在血液里的吗？但丁想，尼禄明明没有被任何狼人教导过。

躺在地上的吸血鬼脑壳那片的地面已经溅满脑浆和血液的混合物，而悲惨得因为喉咙同时被撕裂而无法发出任何痛呼。看得但丁都有些同情。

“咳咳，”他出声提醒，“我们该走了，尼禄。”

“哦。”男孩眨眨眼，退开半步，从腰间拾起枪。

于是但丁又目睹他朝已经没有动静的吸血鬼眼窝各开一枪，第三枪时才正中心脏。如若不是他的左轮连发两颗而一次只能开三枪，可能这个吸血鬼还要再倒霉一会。

但丁倒吸一口冷气，摩挲下巴瞧着向他走来的尼禄，“你这么讨厌吸血鬼？”

“什么？”他疑惑地瞄了眼但丁，“没有。”

“那你为什么要这么...虐待他？”但丁斟酌措辞，无论如何这确实算虐待吧？

“我也不知道...想这么做罢了。”尼禄回头，发现吸血鬼的实体已经一半飘灰，便无趣地把枪放回枪套。

但丁索性也不再问，只点点头应答。尼禄披上外套，戴起兜帽，以遮住狼尾和耳朵。

他们搭车回事务所。

路的中途，车厢颠簸，尼禄擦拭着蓝玫，突然开口，“我今天有点莫名的烦躁。对不起。”

但丁从瞌睡中惊醒，怔怔地瞧着耳朵耷拉的男孩，“不...没关系，你不必道歉...啊。”他们目光相撞，尼禄水蓝色的瞳孔里荡漾着无措与惶恐，但丁明白过来。他是害怕被打上恶狼的标签，然后再次被抛弃吗？

但丁倒是说不清涌起的是母爱亦或是什么其他感情，总之他反应过来时已经把尼禄的脑壳抱在怀里搓揉了。狼人小小地推拒一下，便红着脸任由他动作。“别担心，说不定那只吸血鬼还对人类做过更过分的事呢。”但丁掰着那两对毛茸茸的狼耳聚拢又放松，玩得到是越来越起劲。

尼禄终于忍不住，嗷地一声拍开但丁，“知道了！”

变脸可真快。但丁无奈地叉手胸前，回味着狼毛绝佳触感。

奇怪的事情依旧在发生。回到事务所后的尼禄把那把唯一的椅子—但丁的专属位子—搬到窗前，就着一只脚跟踩在椅沿，一只脚晃荡半空的姿势，撑起下颚盯着窗外的天空。

但丁只好纵容着他的古怪行为，自己坐在沙发上纠结晚餐点什么披萨。

在他握着传单昏昏欲睡时，突然听到一声微不可闻的狼嚎。但丁摇摇头，五指插入发丝间梳理一通在皮革上蹭乱的银发，眯着眼去瞧尼禄，“你有听到什么声音吗？”

“没有。”男孩依旧是后脑勺朝他，狼耳随着声音细微颤抖，大尾巴一下一下扫着地面——但丁庆幸于今天被迫擦过地，他可不想让灰尘脏污那条雪白狼尾。

“是吗...”但丁嘀咕着支起身，顺着尼禄的视线望向窗外，“你到底在看什...”

哦。已经是傍晚了。暮色褪去，明月升起。那一盘明晃晃的银月，饱满圆润，把柔和的光线撒入窗内，是给家具都镀上一层银边。

但丁忘了今天是月圆之夜。是尼禄与他相识后的第一个月圆之夜。作为一个资深猎手，狼人的习性他可是倒背如流。

每逢月圆之日，狼人们脾气暴躁。而在月亮升至高点之时，他们会化形为狼身，只残余基本的理智。大部分守规矩的狼人在当日白天就将自己关进密室，而少数叛逆之流，就会放任天性出来袭击伤人。月圆的第二日，总是会有关于是狼人的委托上门。

但丁悄无声息地走近尼禄，担心刺激到他而轻声细语问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

尼禄没有什么伤人记录，或许因为曾经是常驻于了无人烟的森林。如果他一时间控制不住本能，但丁还是得把不听话的小狗栓起来，防止他出去咬人。

尼禄偏头，他本来湛蓝的虹膜已经完全泛金，中间是野兽般的竖瞳。“感觉？我觉得今天的我特别古怪。这感觉不太对，但丁。”

对于尼禄不安地样子但丁倒是颇为疑惑，他表现得仿佛在面对一个未知事物。“今天是月圆之夜，你难道不知道吗？”

“月圆之夜？会发生什么？”尼禄歪头，偏长的发丝随着动作飘晃，狼耳翕动着外扩。让但丁仿佛看到只卖萌的小白狗。看来他真的什么都不知道。

但丁俯下身子，想去认认真真给他讲解一番，却忽然被微微起身的尼禄舔了口嘴角，男孩喉咙里发出一声绵软的呜咽，半晌才反应过来般红着脸捂住嘴坐回椅子上。

但丁更加困惑，指腹摩挲着刚刚被舔舐过的地方，才突然想起什么。

狼人的岁数不是以年来记，而是以月圆之夜的数量。他们会于第两百个满月的夜晚性成熟，而在此之前，对满月都没有什么特殊反应。这倒是完美符合尼禄现在的情况。

在月圆这天，狼人的习性会无限趋近于狼。就如刚刚尼禄舔但丁嘴角，正是狼群中位置更低的狼对头狼示好的动作。尼禄把但丁当做地位更高的一方。

但丁于是把注意力转回男孩身上，不知是该喜还是该忧。尼禄半捂红透的脸盯着但丁，显然也对自己刚才的行为迷惑不已，蓬松的狼尾贴着大腿软趴趴地搭在椅子上。稀缺狼人生理知识的他当然不知道，在性成熟的那晚，也是他们第一个发情期，会由地位崇高的狼人来教导新一代小狼如何去交配繁衍。因此小狼人们会本能在这时去亲昵头狼。而尼禄既不在狼人群体中，身边也没有其他同类，只得去远就近地将但丁默认成头狼与教导者。

但丁自然是不介意身体力行教导他“交配”相关的知识，不过月圆时狼人会变回狼形，而尼禄又是雄性，但丁虽想趁人之危且不在乎搞兽交，倒也不好在人懵懂的第一次就去占他便宜。再念及男孩那根能够成结的性器，怕是变成狼之后只会变本加厉，让但丁菊花一紧，又忧虑半分。

在他忧愁思索的几分钟里，倒是尼禄先忍不住。他瞧着悬于面前男人宽阔的手掌，不由自主得把脑袋紧蹭上去，眼皮颤抖得半翕，粉嫩薄唇微抿。但丁忍俊不禁，掀起指腹去揉那绒绒的狼耳耳根，指尖插入发丝轻轻刮骚。男孩倒是发出几声细微而舒适的呼噜，显然已经沉浸于对方的触摸里。

“喜欢吗？”但丁抽出另一只手，顺着人颚骨摸到下巴，挑起指尖像逗狗一样在人下颚上挠动，“小狗。”

尼禄放松地昂起下巴，任由人逗弄几秒后才反应过来被叫了什么，他皱起眉头恼怒地撇开脸，瞪视但丁一眼，“不喜欢！还有别叫我小狗。”又垂眸瞄到但丁尴尬停在半空的手，干脆一口咬上去，犬齿刺过指节，像叼着磨牙棒一般臼齿施力，狠狠抵着掌肉磨上几下。

嘶———但丁因为轻微的刺痛而反射性抽动手臂，却被小狼握着手腕叼得更紧。看着口是心非又气鼓鼓的男孩，他更是笑不可抑，便放任对方泄愤的行为，就着这姿势给人科普了遍狼人生理知识。

尼禄听得倒是明白，在解释到发情期时，更是像被针扎一样猛得松开但丁的手，无措地绞紧手指，耳垂红得滴血。

但丁语毕，抬起被放过的右手观摩几眼，上面本就细小的伤口已经愈合，只留有淡淡血痕，“听懂了吗？”

“啧，懂了。”尼禄伸手套起兜帽，半遮粉颊，想要掩饰自己的羞赧，曲起而遮住腿根的狼尾却欲盖弥彰地暴露出他的兴奋。“所以我刚刚那些不受控制的行为也是因为这个什么满月？”

“对。”但丁扭头望了眼窗外，月亮快要升至穹顶。于是他开始脱起衣服，当着尼禄的面。男孩满脸慌张，颤颤巍巍地往椅子里缩进半分，目光却在但丁饱满的肌肉沟壑中流连，连话语都磕磕绊绊，“你你你要干什么...”

“干什么？履行我的指责，kid。”但丁把褪下的裤子随时手一扔，又朝尼禄飞个吻，才将半硬的肉棒从唯一的布料里解放出来。他一手拎着黑色四角裤，一手叉着腰，在月光下浑身赤裸气势汹汹的样子像是个来讨债的高利贷商人。

“快脱。”他朝尼禄勾起嘴角，笑容邪魅，现在倒似是位因欠债人没钱而逼迫对方肉偿的恶人。

“...”尼禄眼神游离，颤抖的双手不知往哪放，只是偏不去解衣物的拉链与纽扣。但丁为处男的纯情哀叹，干脆抛开手里的内裤，转而把魔爪伸向男孩。

“等等！”尼禄横过右手，仿若将被猥亵的少女一般想做些微弱的反抗。不过另两人同时吃惊的事情转瞬间发生。男孩肌肉结实却皮肤光滑的小臂突然变成毛茸茸的狼肢，人手也是带着粉嫩肉垫的宽化狼掌。

咦？两人皆是一愣，先反应过来的但丁看眼天空，圆月正好升在顶空。可尼禄只有右手狼化。

而正主却满脸震惊地将爪子举到面前，一下一下，伸缩又收拢着掌肉。又拿另一只如常的手去戳弄狼爪，试探的样子倒颇为可爱，狼耳还伴着动作抖动。但丁的鸡儿又硬上三分，本意也在脑海里兜兜转转拐了个弯儿。虽然尼禄没有变成狼形着实奇怪，但他已经顾不上这么多了——

“抱歉，kid，”但丁嘟囔着，“如果不现在就把你吃掉，我今晚怕是无法入眠。”

他伸出手去握那只银白的狼爪，尼禄并未料到，倒是让但丁钻个空子。男人捉着狼骨踝，让那柔软的肉垫不偏不倚压在自己阴茎上，还接着漏出是湿滑前液摩擦几下。又抬起右脚，小腿搭在椅沿，膝盖轻压在人勃起的裤裆上。“你很兴奋，尼禄。这是狼人发情期的正常现象。如果你不愿意跟我做，不愿意释放欲望，等到压制不住野性本能，便会失去意识进而攻击人类。你想要这样吗？”

“我...”尼禄迟疑着，伤害人类这个后果确实让他动摇。

但丁欺身上前将它笼于臂内。“这么讨厌我？”那只灵巧舌头湿滑而色情地舔过狼耳耳廓，又朝耳洞中轻吹口气。他半眯双眸，刻意把声音压得又低又哑。

“没有。”尼禄只觉被人密切照顾的右耳又酥又麻，滚滚发烫，但丁话语像把细软小刷，顺着耳蜗刷入头皮，挠得他一个机灵。坚定的意志又软化几分，心底深处带着狼鸣的本能声音不断嚎叫，让他听从但丁的指导，“好...好吧，照你说的做。”

“...你没有在逗我吧，但丁？”尼禄跪在椅子上，双手扶着椅背。他的衣服已经被但丁扒得一干二净，只余下那只蓬松的狼尾垂在腿间，勉强遮挡一些隐秘的部位。尼禄从未在别人暴露到如此程度，身体在但丁灼人的亵渎视线下轻颤，缓缓泛起粉色。

“当然没有。”但丁摸开抽屉，掏出好几个月没用过的润滑剂，一边把冰凉的粘稠液体挤入手心，一边肆意大量着男孩年轻活力的肉体。褪下衣服的尼禄倒是不像穿着时那么瘦削，巨大的活动量在他身体上塑造出的紧实而优雅的肌肉曲线，而他绷紧的背部突出两块精巧的蝴蝶骨，下面是少年人特有的瘦削腰肢，还有因为姿势而翘起突出的浑圆臀肉，直叫人想印两个鲜红的巴掌印上去增加点情色意味。但丁拿没有润滑剂的手去掀那根僵在腿间的狼尾，直到前方粉嫩的阴茎和翕动的菊穴完全暴露在视线里。

“唔...”前方尼禄发出一声羞涩的低吟，把脸完全埋进手臂里，耳朵都垂成慌张的飞机耳。

“嘘——别担心。”但丁握着狼尾根部，用掠长的指甲轻掐，在尼禄僵硬的片刻里把手指塞进人略张的后穴中。“嗯，乖狗狗....”他揉弄着尾巴与尾椎链接的那片软肉，让尼禄抖得几乎撑不住腿，更没力气去反驳但丁又一次侮辱他狼格的话。但丁的手指因为男孩臀部的无力而侵入得更加轻而易举，很快就摸索到那一小块凸起。他坏心眼地只用指腹绕着那儿打圈，不想让尼禄只因为几根手指就爽到。可即使这样，男孩还是因为这点新鲜的触感而腰腹酸软，喘得一声比一声绝望，屁股也情不自禁地去深含那两根手指，像个天赋异禀的处女。但丁不由思索如果真操起来他该是个什么婊子样。

这种想法倒让但丁更加急躁，草草地又添上两根指头扩张一番，便换了自己的阴茎抵在穴口。尼禄感觉到变化，小颤一下，犹疑地偏头似乎想要看看顶着屁股的东西，却又半途扭回脸，尾尖儿局促不安地小幅晃动。

但丁把着人腿根缓缓推入，看那粉嫩的褶皱被肉棒粗长的直径撑平。没了桎梏的大尾巴焦躁地左右摇摆，扫过但丁下腹，激起一阵麻养。他轻笑一声，嗡嗡震得埋首于人体内的阴茎都颤上几分，便又去捉那调皮的尾巴，把尾尖含进口中。口水将长软的狼毛糊成一缕，舌头又透过厚重的毛皮舔到里面的尾骨与肌肉。

尼禄发出一声小狼似得呜咽，声线带着水汽，颤巍地发声想要阻止但丁，“操...不要舔那里。”

但丁倒是变本加厉，反而吞下更多尾段，也不顾湿润的狼毫挠在喉口的痒意，将狼尾嘬得啧啧响。尼禄膝盖颤抖得几乎跪不住，男人便顺势托着人窄腰扶起上身，剩余半截阴茎破开肠肉一插到底。

“啊...啊..！”尼禄克制不住地大声呻吟着，肠肉抽搐着锁紧体内的阴茎，握在椅背上的手快要把那片木头捏碎。他倚着但丁的胸膛，将后脑勺搭在身后之人的肩上，那张俊俏的脸就这么呈现于男人眼前，纤长的睫毛轻颤半眯金眸，瞳孔微微放大而后翻，未能闭紧的薄唇里漏出半截红舌，一副马上高潮的样子。

“刚被操一下就要高潮了吗，可真是敏感的小狗。”但丁探下手去摸那根狼鞭，不出意料得已经成结，在他的掌心鼓动着，似乎就要射精。于是他坏心思地拧一把膨大却柔嫩的狼结，又拿拇指堵住已经在淅淅沥沥漏着透明前液的马眼。

被堵住发泄渠道的尼禄绝望地在但丁怀里扭动，混沌的视线汇聚，明明左手只能无力地搭在但丁小臂上，倒是还嘴硬着，“混蛋，放开！”

“要放哪里？”但丁缓慢抽插起阴茎，以丰富的经验来精准顶弄那令男孩发疯的腺体，每操到一下，尼禄就像定时的闹钟一般精准地抽噎一声，穴肉抽搐，谄媚地咬紧那根给予它快乐的肉棒。不得不说他的屁股倒是比他本人诚实很多。但丁又拿空闲的手去捉住尼禄另外一只毛绒的狼爪，拉倒面前舔舐肉粉色的几瓣掌垫，又把舌尖伸入肉缝里模仿出交媾的动作来。

如此几番，尼禄终是忍不住，却还是不舍颜面，微声细语，“放开..下面..那里...”

“什么？说得太小声了，听不见。”但丁偏要逗他，摆动胯骨朝着穴内那凸起之处狠狠一顶，龟头抵着那儿磨上半晌，“而且，拜托别人可是应该说敬语的？puppy.”

尼禄抖得像是被斧子砍伐的幼树，嘴唇张张合合，发出几声喑哑的哀嚎，最后还是带着哭腔开口，“呜..请..请放开我的几把..求您了，主人。”

但丁因为那声“主人”而愣上片刻，指头的力道也不由放松，尼禄腿根痉挛，终于释放出来，乳白精液撒在但丁的手掌和椅子上，斑斑驳驳。男孩卸下浑身气力，粗喘着将重量压在但丁身上，连狼耳都耷拉下贴于发丝，狼尾无力地直垂，蹭过但丁大腿。在高潮余韵中舒缓而空白的大脑还没来得及因为自己刚刚情难自禁的发言而脸红。

显然尼禄是误解出什么，又因内心对于教导者的臣服，才迫不得已叫出“主人”来取悦但丁。不过得了便宜的男人不在乎这些，抬起沾着精液的手塞进男孩微张的嘴中，另一只则抚摸过人光滑的脖颈，“乖狗狗，下次该给你买个项圈。”

“滚！”尼禄被嘴中腥臊的味道唤回神志，也有些力气。这才想起刚刚自己羞耻发言，再被但丁一激，更是怒不可遏，张牙一口咬住还在口腔里侵略的手指，是用了十成十的力道，几乎能听到骨裂的声音。

但丁咬牙忍住滚在舌尖上痛呼，倒是又一次见证尼禄的变脸之快，自己爽完就报复起恩人来啦。他勉强掰开人下颚，抽出染血的四指头，齿印相合的伤口已经在自愈。他把还残余的血渍抹在尼禄脸颊上，又扯来随意放在抽屉里的魔具三节棍，趁着男孩没完全恢复，把还在小幅挣动的双手栓在椅子把手上。

“操，你要干什么！但丁！！”尼禄恼怒地扯动锁链，他还没见过除叛逆以外魔器，自然疑惑于这个器物之牢固，即使以他的蛮力也挣脱不了分毫。

“当然是要好好教训不听话的宠物。”对于尼禄的无能狂怒，但丁笑不可抑，手掌下流地搓揉着两瓣白嫩紧实的臀肉，又轻扇两把。还含着肉棒的小穴似有所感，因为男人粗野的动作而抽动着裹紧，把但丁夹得冷哼一声。他又打起那蓬松狼尾的主意，薅上几把后脑内灵光一闪，把指腹压在尾根与后穴的中线处的小凹里碾动。不一会尼禄就从强硬的抗拒里软了身子，脑袋磕在椅背上急促地喘息。前面那根刚射过的阴茎又晃动立起。

看来是又寻得个敏感点。

但丁干脆放任自己的欲望，随着本能大开大合地操弄起那紧致的处子穴来，穴肉又热又湿，倒是因为被磨擦而泌出些肠液，又淫荡地绞着粗硬的肉棒，随着摁在尾椎的手指节奏而一抽一抽地痉挛。尼禄也被操得狼魂飞了一半，也不再想着挣扎或咒骂，宛若驯化的小狗，乖巧趴低身子方便但丁干他，嘴里不断发出可爱的哼哼。

———

但丁不知是第几次射进男孩结肠里，但晨日熹微的光线已经射入窗内，把尼禄本就白皙得后背映得更加透亮，凝脂般透着柔和的光泽。

但丁这才想到解开对方手腕上的束缚，又发现不知何时那只狼爪已经变回人臂。

浑身无力的尼禄被男人抱起，那张漂亮的小脸上还挂着丝泪线，狼耳都一直半立一只耷拉，胸腹被干涸的精斑沾污。他泛红的眼睛狠狠瞪视但丁一眼，只不过以这副可怜兮兮地样子为背景倒是没有几分威慑力。再配上叫床到沙哑的声线和凄惨的话语——“混蛋但丁，我屁股那合不拢了。”

“额啊...下次我注意...”但丁心虚地把视线转向一边，或许太久没有找到过合适的性伴侣，这次便是一不小心就做过头了。

“下面是给小狗的洗澡时间！”他决定活跃下气氛，于是愉快地宣布。

“操你的，不要叫我小狗！！”尼禄红着脸一拳揍在他脸上。

但丁被正中鼻梁，打得鼻血直流，晃晃脑袋看清还悬在脸前的拳头，尼禄的右手。

脑子清醒半分的他这时才又想起尼禄的奇特之处，他只有右手能狼化——说起来，但丁一直默认尼禄能变狼，却一次也没见过。

“你会变为狼形吗？”于是他问尼禄。

狼人因为他跳跃的话题而一怔，狐疑地瞧但丁几眼才回答，“不会。”

“…”这下轮到但丁疑惑：尼禄和普通狼人不同？到底是因为他从小就与人类生活，还是他与生俱来的血脉差别？

无论如何，狼人的发情期以十个满月为间隔，以后看来还有但丁好受的。


End file.
